shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chargin' Chuck
|only_appearance= |last_appearance=Jessicake & Rainbow Kate: Scarletta's Inside Story + Rubie Blaze's Journey }} Chargin' Chucks are large, burly Koopas that wear American football gear, debuting in Super Jessicake World. They wear white helmets with a blue and orange stripe, blue shoulder pads, red spiked cleats, and black shells, and have chubby, infant-like faces and small, squinting black eyes. In Super Jessicake 3D World, when their helmets are off, it is revealed that they have two spiky tufts of blue hair. History Super Jessicake World Chargin' Chucks first appeared in Super Jessicake World as common enemies who are quite durable against damage. Chargin' Chucks can attack in a variety of ways, including throwing baseballs, kicking footballs and flinging rocks with a shovel. They can also break through Rotating Blocks and Grab Blocks. Chargin' Chucks also act more aggressively when Jessicake is with Yoshi. Yoshi cannot eat this enemy, however. Other types have less direct attack patterns, such as splitting into three and charging forward and summoning or alerting other nearby enemies, such as Super Shoppets and Rip Van Fish, using a whistle; one type of Chargin' Chuck also has the habit of jumping in place and clapping. Aside from the whistling Chargin' Chucks, all Chargin' Chucks, once jumped on, revert to simply trying to tackle the player. They are often found at the end of a level defending the Giant Gate. It takes three jumps on a Chargin' Chuck's head to defeat it for 800 points. Fire Jessicake can defeat a Chargin' Chuck with five fireballs for 1000 points (or 2000 points and three coins in the Game Boy Advance remake), as can Yoshi by spitting fireballs produced from eating a Red Head at him. Caped Jessicake can defeat them with one swing for 100 points. Chargin' Chucks can also be defeated in one stomp if first hit by at least two fireballs by Fire Jessicake. In the Moose Toys Shopkins Mania Player's Guide, the different types of Chargin' Chucks (except the whistling Chargin' Chucks) are each given individual names: *'Lookout Chuck:' The basic variant that always charges and tackles. *'Confused Chuck:' Rapidly throws baseballs in a straight line towards the player, and jumps if the player does. *'Passin' Chuck:' Stands in place and kicks footballs that bounce along the ground, and bounce higher and more erratically based on the terrain. *'Clappin' Chuck:' Stands in place, jumping up to clap if the player does, making it hard to jump over it safely. *'Splittin' Chuck:' Stands still, but upon approaching, splits into three to attack. It is possible to defeat it before it splits. Found only in Vanilla Dome 2, Vanilla Secret 2 and Forest of Illusion 3. *'Diggin' Chuck:' Stands still, digging rocks that roll slowly on the ground and can only be spin jumped on. Found only in Valley of Scarletta 4. *'Bouncin' Chuck:' Moves around by doing high leaps, like the Splittin' Chuck. Found only in room 8 of Scarletta's Castle. *'Whistlin' Chuck:' Doesn't attack even after being stomped, but whistles to summon enemies. In Forest of Illusion 2, it wakes up the Rip Van Fish above it, and in Funky, it summons Super Shoppets. In Other Languages Trivia *In Super Jessicake World and in the television series, the football gear they wear is green, but other sources depict it as blue. In the credits of the original Super Jessicake World, Chargin' Chucks wear blue gear. **Similarly, the star on the left side of their helmets is absent in all depictions as of Super Jessicake 3D World. *Chargin' Chucks are similar to Broozers; they are both able to break through blocks, both take a few jumps to defeat, and both chase Jessicake if she gets close to them. They also have the same Special Skills in Minion Quest: The Search for Scarletta and Rubie Blaze's Journey, since they start appearing alongside each other from Jessicake & Rainbow Kate: Paper Jam onwards. Category:Enemies